Death to The Era Unknown
by Sesshy-Kagome17
Summary: A modern day Inuyasha Fan-girl is thrown into the Feudal Era where she meets all the characters, forms friendships, makes enemies and finds love.
1. Chapter 1

I Do Not Own Inuyasha! I wish I owned my favorite boyos but alas I do not. So I only own Lyssa and any other OCs you notice or I decide to put in.

**Japanese spoken**

Japanese or English spoken by Lyssa, English by Kagome

_Thoughts_

Lyssa stood at the edge of the dock at Lake Almanor and pondered her life. It wasn't a very happy life and people around her were incredibly stupid. Earlier that week she had been watching a favorite show of hers, it was a Japanese anime known as Inuyasha. The characters in the anime were hilarious, all working together to create a dramatic comedy. Lyssa liked sitting in her apartment and coming up with names for her favorite characters. So far she had come up her favorite four names. There was Inu-Baka, the nickname was for the main hero of the show Inuyasha. Kinky-ho was next and that name was for Kikyo, a miko that Inuyasha had known before she died only she was once again… alive. There was one of her favorites, Fluffy-Tardo. She used this name for an ookami youkai named Kouga. When Lyssa told her best friend Annie about it, Annie had laughed at her. She'd said that Kouga wasn't fluffy enough to be "Fluffy-Tardo." Lyssa had just stared at her friend and named Kouga's main characteristics. Kouga was known for walking around in a wolf pelt "skirt", fur boots, fur gloves, and his hair was poofy to the extreme. So Lyssa thought the name was perfect for the overeager male. Last was her favorite older male character. Sesshomaru-sama. Or, as she liked to call him, Fluffy-Chibi. He wasn't a pipsqueak and he was only "fluffy" when in his true form. She found it sad that he wasn't real. If he were then she would find him and call him that just to get him to kill her. With that thought in mind, Lyssa closed her eyes, silently wishing that Sesshomaru would kill her.

Lyssa tied two dumb bells to her ankles and jumped awkwardly into the lake. She sunk to the bottom and let out the breath that she still held in her body. Watching the bubbles float to the surface, she counted to thirty one in her head before she started to feel the lack of air. By one minute she was getting woozy and after that she lost count. Soon after that, Lyssa was dead. She had finally managed to kill herself. But the Kami had heard her "prayers" and decided to grant them. So she wouldn't stay dead for long. When she next awoke she was looking up at a clear blue sky with few clouds. It was a beautiful day and she wondered if she was in heaven. She sat up and glanced around, there were trees all around. It was exactly like a scene from Inuyasha. _"Hah, wouldn't that be funny if I got sent to feudal Japan…"_ Lyssa looked around again. _"If I were in Feudal Japan then Kouga and Inuyasha would be fighting, and Sesshomaru would come along with Rin and think that they were being stupid idiots but say nothing."_ As soon as the thought finished processing she heard the faint sound of distant yelling.

"**Stupid…. Wolf!"**

"**Dumb… Dog… Give… Woman!"**

"**Hn."**

"**Sesshom…sama?"** The last of the four voices came in a small girl's voice and Lyssa screamed bloody murder. She'd only understood the one name, only the one sentence, but it was enough. It was enough to make her believe she was in the feudal Era in Japan. This made no sense at all!

Before she knew it Kouga, Inuyasha, and the gang were in front of her. Kouga's two pack members Ginta and Hakkaku came following after him panting.

"**Hey wench, where's the demon?"**

Lyssa saw Kagome looking at her funny and realized she was still wearing her bathing suit. "I… I… Excuse me." They all just looked at her funny. Lyssa then knew that this wasn't like any fanfiction she'd read before. They couldn't understand her. But Kagome had to understand at least a little. Didn't they take English classes in Japan? She didn't know for sure but it was worth a try.

"Kagome… Please help me." She spoke slowly and meticulously. She wanted to be understood by the younger female. What she didn't expect was an angry Ookami Youkai at her throat. He said something in Japanese to the others and Kagome stuttered out an answer then looked to her.

"How do you know my name?" The sentence was said in extremely accented English but it was English!

"Oh thank the Gods! I jumped into the lake and tried to commit suicide but next thing I knew I was here. And as for your name well, I saw it. I've seen you all in a TV." Lyssa took a deep breath of air after her speech and looked to Kagome to see if she had comprehended the words.

"You know us all?" Lyssa nodded. Kagome pointed to a random member of the group. Lyssa simply said.

"Sango." Once again Kagome pointed and Lyssa said, "Kouga." Kagome thought for a minute before coming up with what she thought was a brilliant idea.

"What are the names of Sesshomaru-sama's traveling companions?"

"Rin and Jaken. Did I say that right? My pronunciation is a bit off I think." Kagome nodded in awe.

"So you saw us all on Television? But how?"

"I don't really know." Lyssa shrugged. "All I know is I'm here now. Stupid Fluffy-Tardo. Trying to bite me."

Kagome snorted at the girl's nickname for Kouga. Kouga looked at her in amusement. He wanted to know what his woman was laughing at. When Kagome saw his reaction to her laughter she quickly thought of an excuse. **"She said I was prettier in person."** Kagome said this to Kouga so that he wouldn't kill the poor girl. No one deserved to die so young and the girl had said she was trying to commit suicide. "Why did you try to commit suicide? And how old are you?" Kagome looked at the shorter girl and was honestly concerned. She didn't look very old, maybe sixteen. Three years younger than Kagome, herself.

The girl looked up in shock and started to cry. Without knowing what to do Kagome patted the poor girl's shoulder in what she hoped was a comforting manner. Once the tears started there seemed to be no end and she collapsed against Kagome. "I-I was be-beaten-n by my… my step-fath-father. He told me th-that if I told an-anyone th-then he would start beating my mother and li-little-le sister-r. My sis-ter is only eight." She sobbed harder against Kagome. "Wh-en j-ju-just beating me wasn't enough he molested me. So… so many ti-times… He t-told me that-t next time he would ra-rape meeeee! I had to st-op going to sc-school. Because th-they would-d have s-seen-n the bruises-s." At this admission she fell to her knees. "I..I couldn't let him rape me. I would ra-rather die!" Having admitted everything and feeling overwhelmed from all that had happened she fainted. Three males went to catch her fall.

Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru all tried their best to be the first to catch the falling woman. In each of their minds they were wondering why they cared so much. Shippo watched in astonishment as Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Kouga all caught the distraught female. She was cradled in three different pairs of arms. The three males looked up and growled at each other. Sango, at that moment was glad she had already given up on Miroku and had found a love in a nearby village after the defeat of Naraku. Rin was gleeful that her Lord had finally become interested in someone even if he didn't know it yet. Ginta and Hakkaku were staring at Kouga in disbelief that he would protect a human other than Kagome. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo watched on in bemused disbelief.

When Lyssa woke up just seconds later she found herself looking up at three males and being held by each of them. "Um, Kagome… What happened here?" At the sound of the human female's voice Sesshomaru dropped his arms like he had been burned and turned to walk away with his normal indifferent mask in place. Miroku and Kouga steadied the female on her feet before backing away.

"Well when you fainted all three of them just rushed forward to catch you. It was very odd. Well… Not so much for Miroku. But the other two… I think that they don't know the reason themselves." Kagome shrugged and smirked at Lyssa. "But you still haven't told me how old you are."

Lyssa blushed and looked down. "I'm eighteen. My birthday was last week. Have you defeated Naraku yet?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "_This girl really does know everything."_

"So are you and Inuyasha married yet?"

Kagome choked violently and looked up in shock at the seemingly innocent girl. Where had that come from?! "No!"

"Well darn, I hope I don't change anything in the series. That would be tragic."

Kouga and Miroku, tired of being left out of the loop turned to Kagome at the same time and asked, **"What is she saying?"** Kagome laughed outright and turned to the two impatient men.

"**We're talking about her years. And how she knows us all." **

"**Well, what's her name?"** Miroku asked in exasperation.

"**I haven't asked yet…"** Kagome turned back to the girl and smiled reassuringly. "What is your name?"

"Oh! I'm Lyssa." She bowed a bit and smiled. "Hajime mashite." She grinned at the shocked looks on the faces around her. "I was trying to learn Japanese before I attempted suicide." Kagome quickly translated this to the gaping Miroku and Kouga. And they saddled up to Lyssa's sides to test her on her knowledge.


	2. Kaiko

I do NOT own the characters of Inuyasha. I only own my OCs. Peace be with you. Also, I mostly won't be using honorifics. I know it isn't proper, but it's my fanficition.

_**Dream Sequence or Vision**_

**English spoken by Lyssa or Kagome**

Japanese spoken by anyone.

_Thoughts_

"Watashi no namae wa Lyssa desu. Onamae wa nan desuka? Hajime mashite. Kouga o goshōkai shimasu. Kochira wa Miroku desu. Genki desuka?" This continued on for quite a while Lyssa would just repeat everything she knew and Miroku or Kouga would correct her if her pronunciation were wrong or she said something wrong. My name is Lyssa. What is your name? Pleased to meet you. I'd like you to meet Kouga. This is Miroku. How are you?

Once they were satisfied they had pried every bit of knowledge they could from her they began to teach her. They would point to a random object and say its name. Thankfully she already knew the colors so there was no need to figure out a way to teach her those. Of course it could be done with Shippo's crayons. But she wouldn't point that out. Soon Sesshomaru came back and watched in silence as Kouga and Miroku dragged her everywhere.

When she had been at home she had bought a Japanese Vocabulary Spark Sheet to help her study and she had managed to memorize the entire first page.

A flash of pain went through Lyssa's head as her vision went white for a moment before she could see her family at the table all laughing.

"_**It's about time that stupid bitch went and killed herself! I was tired of having to pretend. Weren't you my precious kitten?" her step-father's voice seemed surprisingly sweet and Lyssa stared at him in shock as he caressed the side of her mother's face.**_

"_**I know what you mean Daddy. I'm glad she finally decided she couldn't live with herself anymore. Now we won't have to deal with the Gods' wrath. She killed herself! We had nothing to do with it!" Her sister who she'd always thought was so loving was laughing because she was dead? And what was the deal with the Gods' wrath?**_

"_**Yes.. Let's hope that the Gods' see that as well." Even her mother was happy?! What the hell? Lyssa could feel the tears running down her face but she was powerless to stop them. Just as she was powerless to stop what happened next. She flung out a hand wanting nothing more than to smack her step-father for hi cruelty. But instead of just hitting him her ghost like hand went through him and stopped his heart.**_

_**Her mother and sister cried out in fear as their loving father and husband collapsed dead.**_

Lyssa snapped back to herself and snatched her still outstretched hand back to herself. What had she done? Had she just killed her step-father? Impossible!

Kouga, Miroku, and Sesshomaru had all stepped forward as soon as Lyssa stopped in her walking. She had become as still as death until her hand suddenly shot out and stayed there. It was like she was in a trance. But that was unlikely. Sesshomaru stepped back as soon as he saw her coming back to her senses. What was wrong with him? He should feel no concern for this human. He hated humans, didn't he?

Lyssa fainted and fell to the floor of the clearing. In her mind's eye she saw herself in a large chamber. It was elaborate and elegant. It was full of people who as soon as they saw her came rushing forward in joy.

"_**Kaiko!" Two of the otherworldly beings separated themselves from the rest and rushed forward to give her a hug. "Amaterasu-sama, please… Please restore our child's memories of her true parents. We love her so much and cannot continue to see her suffer." It was a woman who had asked this.**_

_**Lyssa backed away**_ _**from them. "I don't know who you people are, but my name is Lyssa. And my real father died when I was three."**_

"_**Kaiko, we are your birth parents. However, due to some tension in the heavens, we sent you to live your years on earth. We never meant for you to get put with such parents. I am deeply sorry." This time it was the man speaking to her. **_

_**The one called Amaterasu who seemed to be in charge was eyeing her thoughtfully. Seeming to have made up her mind she spoke. "Izanagi, Izanami. I will grant your dearest wish." The woman came forward, seeming to glide, and placed a hand against Lyssa's forehead. "Kaiko… Awaken." At the command Lyssa's body and mind began to change. She no longer believed herself to be Lyssa Bowers. She was now Kaiko daughter of Izanagi: Forefather of the Gods and Japan. Her mother was Izanami: Mother of Japan and the Gods. She was no longer a blond haired, green eyed, overly tall girl. Now she had dark red hair, the purest green eyes, and she was petite. Her mind was still catching up but the beings on earth watched the transformation in awe. **_

"_**Mother! Father! I've missed you so." Kaiko covered her mouth as she realized she was speaking in Japanese and not her native tongue. Except, Japanese was her native tongue. The one she'd been born to speak. The language of her family. She looked at her family, the Gods and smiled. She was finally home. But she was needed on earth. "Mother, Father… I hate to leave so soon after being reunited with you, but I fear I must go. My new friends need me to defeat the beast known as Naraku."**_

"_**We understand. Take with you your gifts and pet and learn to use them well." As her parents spoke their voices were slowly fading until Kaiko opened her eyes and looked around her with a new look on life. **_

Miroku and Kouga caught sight of Lyssa's eyes opening and they were extremely happy to see no shadows in her eyes.

"Kagome! She's awake. Please come see to her." Kouga's loud voice right next to Kaiko's head normally would have given her a headache, but she was so surprised to see him right there that it was completely ignored.

"Kouga-kun, how long was I out for?" Kouga looked down at Lyssa in shock. She had just spoken completely in Japanese and now that he was thinking about it, she looked very different. "Kouga-kun?"

"Lyssa? What happened to you?" Kagome had just come into the hut and had seen Lyssa in her new Japanese splendor. In an unguarded moment she had spoken in Japanese to the girl.

"I found out where I came from. And it changed me. Also, my name is Kaiko. I was mistaken when I thought it was Lyssa. Please forgive me." Kaiko bowed her head and all her new friends stared at Lys-no Kaiko in shock. Who was this girl and what had she done with the other?

"Kaiko, would you be willing to explain what you mean? I'm not quite sure I understand.


End file.
